This invention relates generally to motion transmitting systems and more particularly relates to a motion transmitting system having internal and external members with mating surfaces.
Among the devices for transmitting motion are devices referred to as harmonic drives. In these devices an internal flexible spline mates with an external member having an overall circumference larger than the flexible member. A third member is necessary in order to force a relatively small portion of the internal flexible spline into contact with the outer member at any given moment. In order to improve the efficiency of these devices and prevent backlash, numerous attempts have been made to increase the contact area of the flexible internal spline with the outer member. While there have been some improvements made, the problems inherent in these devices have not been entirely eliminated because the amount of contact area between the inner and outer members is necessarily limited by the fact that the inner member must have a smaller circumference than the outer member.